Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your name. * You must be active for at least one week before you can vote and/or suggest. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed on users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can only suggest one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Bunny Link vs. Wolf Link Both are alternate forms of Link. He transforms into them when he goes to an alternate world. Both transformations are involuntary until an item that prevents Link from transforming is found. Both can be transformed into after the acquisition of the item (running into that yellow substance for bunny, Shadow Crystal or Shadow Crystal Fog for wolf). Both have substances that transform them involuntarily even after they acquire the item. Both transformations make Link more vulnerable in some way (bunny can't use weapons, wolf takes twice the damage). It's obvious, but I still think we should have it. -'Isdrak ' 00:23, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : : The connections are connections, but the results of this are way too obvious. I typically don't feel much like putting cute bunny things in the ToC, neither. Won't someone please think of the children?!? --AuronKaizer ' 00:28, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Way too obvious. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:36, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : : the connections are just SO obvious. I mean the creators even said they drew inspiration from bunny link to create wolf link.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 00:38, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Me likes. -evil grin- --'Jazzi BassJapas ''' 00:50, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : : It's one-sided and seems thrown-out there. The 01:56, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Just boring. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 06:53, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Huge Gold Rupee vs. Linebeck WILL LINEBECK BE ABLE TO RESIST THE TEMPTATION OF THE HUGE GOLD RUPEE??? HOW WILL THE FIGHT END??? HOW ONE-SIDED WILL THIS FIGHT BE??? TUNE IN NEXT TIME ON: THE TEMPLE OF COURAGE!!!!!!!! (If this fight wins, which it won't.)--Hylianhero777 (talk) 00:43, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm just confused so I'm not even going to oppose. But I'm definitely not going to support either... --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:44, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : : I like Red Rupees more... geddit?!? --AuronKaizer ' 00:47, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : : My confusion is said through a string of words I can't say here. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 00:51, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : : -'Isdrak ' 01:03, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Meep! That is so funny! Meep Meep (talk) 01:22, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : : What...? The 01:56, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm sorely tempted to support just to try to get Linebeck to lose against a piece of local currency, but thankfully my intellect refused to put up with such hooliganism. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 06:53, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Dampé vs. Queen Rutela Both are ghosts that you have to "race" in order to obtain some helpful thingy ding. Naturally, I didn't realize that the Rutela thingy isn't as much a race as beckoning or some such. Well, would you rather I squeeze Orca into this somehow? Would ya? Huh?!? --AuronKaizer ' 00:53, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : : ORCA!!! --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 00:54, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : : The connections are a little off, but I would still like to see these two. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:03, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : : I'd like some connections. -'Isdrak ' 01:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : : only one connection.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 01:18, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : : I admit that I'm happy that it isn't an Orca fight (other than how funny they are), but it still doesn't seem well enough connected. The 01:56, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Yes, actually. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 06:53, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Orca vs. Sturgeon It's always good to see some sibling rivaliry recently got back from vacation, can't spell lately Both are old men. Both live on Outset. And both have some sort of wooden stick like thing. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 01:00, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't generally do same game fights... especially overly obvious ones like this. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:03, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : : YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE! It was said you would defeat the Sith, not join them! You were my brother, Orca! I... loved you! --AuronKaizer ' 01:04, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : : ARRGHENOUGHWITHTHEFREAKINGORCAFIGHTSALREADY! -'Isdrak ' 01:10, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : : this fight is not Orca worthy.NOT WORTHY!!!--Hylianhero777 (talk) 01:18, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : : I think the Orca fights need a break. The 01:56, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Oh, sure, and while we're at it let's pit Link against his Grandma. How many families are you going to try to break apart, Jazzi? Have you no soul? Think of the children! 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 06:53, August 16, 2010 (UTC) King Bulblin vs. Rebonack They are both boss characters of a common enemy race. They are originally fought in a lance fight on a mount. They are later fought in ground duels. They are also fought many times throughout the adventures. There biggest fight is at a palace on an island. Meep Meep (talk) 01:26, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : : I think I'm 99.9% sure who will win unless there is some massive Zelda II uprising. But The connections are alright, it would be a cool fight and this is like zelda ii's only chance at getting it. So fine by me. P.S. I will vote for the presumed loser if this goes through. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:27, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Hurm, I like the idea, but it's Zelda II, Dudofsky. --AuronKaizer ' 01:32, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : : I would actually vote for rebonack and this seems like an awesome fight.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 01:39, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : : I think that it would be too one-sided and the fight is too obvious. It's okay, though. The 01:56, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : :Zelda II prejudice aside, this is a decent matchup. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:26, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Fight of the horned helmets!Rusl 33 (talk) 02:30, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Normally I would probably have gone with a high neutral but unless a fight that is substantially better than this one comes along I do not have the heart to oppose virtually everything without supporting at least one fight, and this one's close enough to the bill for me to do just that. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' ' 06:53, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : : I believe I suggested this one before and it's still great in my books Oni Link 10:47, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Flat vs. Zephos (note this mainly refers to Sharp's more in-dept Majora's Mask appearance) Both have brothers whom they no longer share the same ideals with. Link meets both earlier in his adventure where he is taught a song that can control the weather in some way. They then warn Link about they're brother and ask Link to stop them as a last request before disappearing for good. They also both seem to be part of composer families. Oni Link 10:47, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Comments Category:Zeldapedia